Concerning Sandwiches
by Gwaeren
Summary: Oh, the things Reno can use in bomb-making. Inspired by Garden-of-Glass. Rating for explosions and hinting at m/m relationship that is NOT Reno/Rude. Sorry. Nothing obvious here, though. Read and review! Mako-Tears Universe.


This one goes out to Garden-of-Glass, who inspired me to write about Reno's ability to blow things up.

Warning: hints of M/M relationship between Reno and Zack – nothing graphic. Oh yeah, and Reno kisses Rude's cheek - purely platonic love there. If something so little squicks you out, then turn around now before you get squicked.

Disclaimer: I own nothing. And this time, I don't even own the plot bunny! This one's Garden-of-Glass's plotbunny.

However, reviews are still very, very, very welcome!

On with the story:

* * *

"I need your sandwich."

Rude looked at his red-headed partner, somewhat stunned at the comment. His sandwich? He glanced down at it.

The redhead gave an impatient huff, holding a pale hand out. Demanding little thing, Reno was.

Reluctantly, Rude handed the food over. "Why?" he asked curiously, watching his partner hunch over the sandwich with six pens, a mini-flashlight, and a pair of needle-nose pliers. They were on a mission, of course, and Headquarters had supplied hand-guns to them, and Reno's EMR. But nothing else.

No bombs. Not this time. ShinRa was still cleaning up after the last explosion, which had sent the home of one of ShinRa's allies into a heap of rubble. Reno had simply shrugged at the reprimand, saying only that they got the guy they were after, and that if that guy was their ally, he'd hate to see what an enemy home would look like.

"You still use dill pickles on your sandwiches, right?"

Rude was still stunned. "Um... yes."

"Great!" He continued fiddling with the pens, magnets, and now the whole pickle Rude had stuck in his sandwich.

"Reno...?"

"Shhh... I'm almost done."

"Reno, where did you get that?" Rude pointed to the small amount of plastic-explosive Reno had tucked in his lap, a bit of frustration creeping into his voice. Reno was a crafty bugger, he'd give him that.

"Never mind that. You want to go home tonight, right? We gotta finish this mission NOW, or we're stuck here overnight. I hate sleeping outside... and I know you do, too." Rude sighed – his redheaded partner was right in that regard.

"You're blowing his house up with a pickle."

Reno nodded. "And the meat. You still use that salted pork, right? Salt conducts electricity. Dill pickles do, too."

Rude groaned.

"You've got to be kidding me."

"Don't get me started on kupo-nuts, either. I wish we had some. THOSE things could take out the whole house if set up properly."

Rude sighed. He wasn't going to win this one. Instead, he looked at Reno's mess.

The pens were split, and their springs were now sitting around him, half of them coiled, the other half stretched so the coil no longer was present. Reno was sticking two uncoiled wires into the pickle, one on each end.

"It'll extend the length of the charge without losing much punch... I just have to make sure that it goes through this hole..." Reno gestured to a small hole he'd gouged in the man's wall.

"Reno, we're going to get suspended for this. They sent us in without explosives for a reason."

"Who cares? I wanna go home. I wanna sleep in my own damned bed tonight, Rude. Look at my hair! It's *wilting*. We've been out here for two days!"

"Give me that, Reno," Rude finally demanded, pointing to the crisp pickle. Reno sulked a moment, but handed it over.

Rude looked at it, then tutted. "Here, if you stick the wires in like -this-, you'll get a better charge."

And there it was. The beaming grin that Rude knew he could never resist. Reno gave a small squeal of joy, hugged him and planted a sloppy kiss to his cheek.

"Gah, thanks, man! I owe ya, Rudie!" he cheered, then continued to assemble his food-based bomb. "There ain't nothin' you and I can't blow up!"

Rude couldn't help but smile. This was why he was Reno's partner - he was the only person on ShinRa payroll that understood Reno's methods and mentality - and put up with it. Not even the perpetually proper Tseng could claim that.

More than that, he enjoyed it. Few others understood his love for building explosives ... until Reno came along. The peppy recruit with an irreverent attitude and a knack for pissing people off. Not to mention blowing things up. He'd been there no more than a week when ShinRa had lost a brand-new chopper to one of Reno's home-made bombs. And now, a couple years later, Reno was still at it.

Still as cocky as ever. Still the slum-kid he'd been when he walked through the door.

But now, Reno had a purpose.

"Hey buddy, let's get out of here. It's set. I used my watch for the timer. We got five minutes."

Rude nodded and stood, collecting what was left of his sandwich. It was pathetic - just a piece of cheese and bread now. "You owe me dinner now, Reno," he commented.

The redhead brightened and nodded. "Me 'n Zack'll take you wherever you want tonight. Our treat!"

With that, they strolled away slowly so as not to attract attention, laughing and chatting about what drinks they'd have that evening, what food, and how Reno was doing with Zack. And exactly five minutes from when Reno had set the timer, a bright heat warmed his back, mixed with the loud sound of an explosion.

Reno gave a happy whoop, just as a fleck of fried pickle landed on his cheek, leaving a blackened-green smudge resting just below the red tattoo beneath his eye. Rude reached out and brushed the spot away. "You're insane, Reno..."

"Aww, but you love me, admit it!" Reno laughed, falling back into stride beside his partner.

"I wouldn't be your partner if I didn't."

Reno gave him that addictive, beaming smile, sliding along beside him. "Exactly, bro. Exactly."

* * *

AN - just a short little blurb about Reno and his explosive-centered attitude. Garden-of-Glass made a comment in a review of Fire With Fire that Reno could blow things up using anything - including a sandwich. I couldn't help but write this after that comment. While it isn't using the whole sammich, I thought this would be a good tribute to that comment. ^_^

As always, I'd like to dedicate this not just to Garden-of-Glass, but to Brian as well, for inspiring me to really WRITE Reno to begin with. Another dedication – if she reads it – to mah Heatherbear for the phrase "Exactly____. Exactly." I thought it was rather Reno-esque.

And most of all – thanks to every single person who has ever reviewed one of my stories. ^_^ I love you guys!


End file.
